


Over Pride and Fury

by RainonyourBack



Series: Sugar // Spice [4]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Picking a movie's never easy.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Sugar // Spice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151264
Kudos: 1





	Over Pride and Fury

It was always a difficult moment.

“ _Fury Road_.”

“ _Persuasion_.”

“Not another Austen! I’m so tired of those!”

Now, who was advocating for which? It wouldn’t have been easy to tell, without watching them argue. Tamao sat there, hands on the keyboard.

“I just want to watch some pretty colors,” Jeanne pouted. “I don’t want to _think_.”

“If you don’t think while watching _Fury Road_ , then you’re doing it wrong,” Hao argued. “I also want to relax.”

“And Persuasion is the best way to do so? How is watching people pretending to be unfeeling relaxing?”

He twirled his pen with a distant smirk. “You could say it’s… familiar.”

Jeanne snarled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Silence.

“You’re mocking me.”

It was paralyzing, to be sitting there while they argued. They both seemed to be getting angry with each other and she didn’t know how to defuse it.

_Familiar_. Tamao knew little of _Persuasion_ , but Hao _had_ made them watch _Pride and Prejudice_. It had pretty ladies, a lot of them, in pretty dresses, stuck between the four walls of social expectations, escaping only on long walks through the country. Ladies living frozen lives finally standing up for their love, their choices, their families. She could see the familiarity, when she looked at Jeanne and remembered the first time she spoke of hem to her parents.

But of course that wouldn’t be _relaxing_ for Jeanne. Seeing herself in so many fractured mirrors. Instead she wanted pretty colors and mindless violence. She wouldn’t see herself in Furiosa or the wives, when Hao would see her in each of those.

Tamao glanced at her screen, fatigued. She understood both perspectives, but she just wanted to watch a movie.

“Hey, you two,” she said quietly, making her own choice. “How about _Over The Moon_?”


End file.
